A Twist of Fate
by everna
Summary: With only a few months since the aliens have left, Mew Ichigo is left with missing Kisshu along with a few other Mews missing the aliens as well. While Inuyasha and company still have to defeat Naraku, a new girl from the states is moving to Japan in Kagome's neighborhood. Being the reincarnation of an old enemy and the 6th mew, fate will be twisted. KisshuxIchigo KagomexInuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's memories=catastrophe  
Kisshu's memories=sweet sweet pain  
Castatrophe+sweet sweet pain=love3

Its been a long six months since the aliens left, it's a wonder what they were up to now. Ichigo remembered the those days with the aliens versus the mew mew's,the pointless fights, and a green haired alien stalking her or so she thought. It was hard to believe those times have really left her. Ichigo's heart was stolen away from that green haired fellow. The one they call Kisshu...

Kisshu felt so strange, a bitter emptiness made its way into his body. He missed her quite alot, his favorite mew with neko ears that went along with that beautiful strawberry pink hair that turned back into a delicious red. But he thought to himself "Ichigo forgot about me, why should I worry about her anymore." But forgetting her, forgetting her was easier said then done. His planet was restored with the mew aqua found on Earth. But what life does he have without her.

"Ichigo..." Kisshu said to himself.

She was the missing puzzle piece in his life.

"Pudding wants Taru Taru" The blond haired girl sighed

When Ichigo saw Pudding by herself at the park she came by and asked "Nandaiyo Pudding?"

"Pudding misses Taru Taru. He's my friend even though he did bad things sometimes".

Ichigo thought to herself "maybe more than just friends that is if Taruto likes her*". Then she replied, "well Pudding I don't think they'll come back unless…"

"NANI" She said with excitement.

"Unless we figure out what can bring them here."

"Well no duh" Pudding pointed out.

"But we'll figure it out right," smiling, Ichigo nodded.

"Taruto where are you? I want to tell you something important" Kisshu called out to him.

Taruto thought to himself "It better not be one of Kisshu's tricks again." Taruto teleported in front of Kisshu.

"Nani" Taruto asked?

SPLAT. There was pie all over Taruto's face.

"Ha! I tricked you" Kisshu said with humor.

"That wasn't funny Kisshu" Taruto pouted, he still chuckled at it because it was a little humorous. He wiped the gunk out of his face wondering where he had gotten the pie in the first place but in that moment it didn't matter. Kisshu did have something important to say that might just affect their lives positively.

"Well Taruto I did have something to say. Do you miss someone right now and you're not sure if they might or might not forget about you?" Kishhu asked.

Taruto jumped in "I know where this is going, you miss that mew girl Ichigo and you don't know if she will remember you at all later on."

"Is it that obvious?" Kisshu replied

"Hai" Taruto assured

"Demo matte, don't you like her monkey friend Pudding"

Nervously Taruto said"N-n-n-no were just friends ok"

"Sure whatever you say"

All day Ichigo was just thinking of Kisshu. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Its like she felt that he was also thinking of her like some telepathy. By this time her and Aoyama-kun gone their separate ways. She was actually glad because Aoyama was actually getting on her nerves, her silly ex-boyfriend who was known as a tree hugger. She was so stupid that valentine's day. She could have gone with Kisshu instead of saying she wanted to see Aoyama-kun. She always loved when he called her koneko. It madeher feel special. But especially when he stole her first kiss from her. She pretended to hate it and saying in her mind that she hated it. But now she realized that she loved it.

"Oh Kisshu if only you were here now life would be way better. I wish I'd never turned down your requests of going with you. Aoyama-kun was a mistake to go with. And if you killed him without me getting in the way and I knew Aoyama was Deep Blue maybe just maybe we would have prevented this and you would had had more mew aqua without us fighting. I only wish".


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it morning already?" Ichigo yawned.

"I don't want to wake up" she groaned. Friday, the start of a beautiful weekend wasn't going how she planned it. She has to fight the dishes and customers at the cafe later on after school, and also deal with a rich snobby girl who believes tea is the only answer to life.

"Oh no I'm late again" she said. It wasn't a surprise to her or anyone. Though she knew she had to get ready fast. She put on her gray uniform, rapidly put up her shining red velvet hair into smooth pigtails and ran out.

"Great I got 5 minutes to get to school maybe this will work... Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis" she transformed in her room climbling on top of the roof of her house. She jumped every roof swiftly without sound to not disturb others who may be still sleeping. She miraculously got to school on time, she was quite a lucky girl.

"Phew barely made it".

Moe heard a familiar voice "Is that Ichigo? Oh my gosh it is! She's actually early for once. Oi Ichigo!"

"Oi Moe" she yawned "How are you?"

"It's been good. I'm just here noticing how early you are."

"What do you mean early, it's already 8 a.m." She casually glanced at her watch.

"Not really look at my watch" Moe shook her head and showed Ichigo the time.

"Nani!? It's only 7:30. But how did I wake up so early?" Ichigo started to think about how her clock may have been off by more than a few minutes, and surprisingly her watch.

"Come on, let's go inside"

~~****~~

"Kisshu how did you even manage to get inside my premises" said a tall purple haired alien with the same long pointed ears like Kisshu.

"Oh I'm just looking around for something I left here Pai" said Kisshu smoothly. He thought to himself, "Where are those keys... Ha! Found them."

"Kisshu, leave already, go home. You have no business here." said Pai

"Fine, can't you show some more hospitality to your good friend here." Kisshu teleported away knowing he got what he wanted. Throughout the rest of the day Kisshu debated in his mind whether he should return to Earth to she his Koneko-chan. But his heart had decided way before his mind could even process anything.

"Ahhhhhh I cant take it any more I'm gonna go see her. Hold on Koneko I'm coming no matter what, even if you don't want me to I'm coming I've waited too damn long... This emptiness will soon be the past."

~~****~~

"Oi Moe! I finally figured out why I had the wrong time!" said Ichigo.

"How come?" Moe asked.

"Daylight savings?"

"Oh that's right that did happen this past weekend. Didn't your parents remind you? Oh well, on the bright side you woke up early right."

"Maybe I really don't know" Ichigo said without paying attention, her mind was drifting away to the alien she never thought she'd think about again. They didn't part on good terms nor on bad ones, they never parted correctly and this bothered her.

"Kisshu..." she whispered to herself.

"What did you say Ichigo?" asked Moe.

Ichigo's bubble popped and woke her up from her memories, "Oh I… nothing. Just thinking."

Miwa soonly joined their duo, "Oi guys... wow is that Ichigo!?"

"Hai it's me. What's wrong with you all? Does it surprise you how I did the impossible" said Ichigo.

Then Moe jumped in, "Her Alarm clock was wrong. She should do that more often" she laughed.

"Oi stop spoiling my moment" Ichigo said. They all laughed and made their way into the school.

Ichigo had Kisshu on her mind like gum stuck to her shoe. She's missed him so much, it didn't make sense to her why she did. The school day wasn't helping her either. She just wanted to see Kisshu one last time. then she thought to herself, "Maybe if Kisshu shows up today he might say hey Koneko-chan how's it been, or maybe a surprise kiss, that would be nice, or maybe I'll kiss him instead. Ichigo! Get a hold of yourself" She shook her head and spoke out in a whisper, "Why cant I get my mind off him!"

Miwa over heard "Oi Ichigo you're still not sad about the fact that you and Aoyama broke up are you?"

Ichigo turned pinkish, "Of course not! I've been over him for a long time nya."

"Is there someone else!? Onegai tell me all the details!." Miwa said with excitement .

"No no" Ichigo shook her hands.

She looked out the cafeteria window and thought, "But I cant tell her that I think I'm falling in love with a guy that I think is" she corrected herself "thought was a pervert, not to mention he's not even from this planet! I still wish to see him once more. NO, that's a bad idea... He wont come back, he's not going to worry about a silly girl like me" She sighed to herself.

"Oi Ichigo are you sure you're not in love with Aoyama? You seem to be in deep thought and sighing to yourself alot." Miwa said.

"No I'm not Miwa I like someone else! Now leave it alone." She said in annoyance. then slapped her own forehead. "I really just said that didn't I?"

"Oh who Ichigo who tell me I wont tell anyone promise, promise, I promise please!" she says with puppy dog eyes.

"You see Miwa what I really meant to say was anou... well I got nothing."

"I can't wait to tell Moe, wouldn't Aoyama be jealous... Maybe..." Miwa kept ranting on

Ichigo thought "My heart is speaking again. I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. No one can find out about Kisshu, it's not even possible to have ch... or even ma... Am I in love with someone I shouldn't. Oh Ichigo no baka. Baka, baka, baka. You love Kisshu. I need to see him now. And I have no plan for that, How would I see someone if I can't find them. Just like finding a needle in a haystack." She hit herself on the head.

~~****~~

"Doesn't this ship come with a manual?" Kisshu asked. He was gonna find Ichigo one way or another, but he was completely blind to the fact that Taruto wanted to see Pudding just as much as he wanted to see Ichigo. Taruto found a way to come into the ship without being seen. As Kisshu was coming out to look for the manual, Taruto was flying with his eyes closed, humming to himself unaware that Kisshu was right in front of him. THUD! They crashed into each other

"Dammit Taruto. What are you doing here!?" Kisshu said while rubbing his head.

"Anou I just wanted to go with you" Taruto responded

"Why did you even come here you don't need to be here at all"

"It's because I love you so much I wanted to follow you, you're like a brother to me." He smiled "Why are you on Pai's ship anyways?"

"Well its because... Because I wanted to see Ichigo again" Kisshu was being honest

"You still love that mew girl?"

"Hai, do you got problem with that?"

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Oiiiii matte! Stop trying to change the subject, why did you come" Kisshu demanded

"Anou because because… What are we talking about again?"

Kisshu hit his hand against his forehead. They jerked their heads to a sound coming closer with a rhythmic pattern.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi did you hear that Taruto" Kisshu whispered.

"Hai... Nande?" Taruto responded.

"Who do you think it…"

"Its it's…"

"Holy crap its Pai! Hide now!"  
Pai came inside the ship and yelled out "Don't be such a fool Kisshu. Who gave you the right to come to my house, steal the keys to the ship, and leave to Earth!"

"Oi Pai how did how you know that?" Taruto asked.

"It's quite obvious, Kisshu will do anything to see that Mew Ichigo. I will not tolerate such behavior."

"Mmmm now that I think about, hai, it was obvious, I mean look he's in your ship!" Taruto grinned.

"How dare you even come with him, let alone not telling me, you will both face the consequences!" he yelled. Taruto had a wash of guilt over him.

"Oi Pai we can talk this over." Kisshu said nervously while stepping back until his back touched the wall.

"Hai Pai" Taruto giggled to himself, "That rhymed. Just give us a little chance please" he whined.

"You had your chance to redeem yourself, I believe it's too late now." Pai started to them out the ship and into the garage.

"Come on Pai reconsider, please forgive us." Kisshu begged

"Never, I can't forgive you for acting like a fool."

"What am I doing?! I can teleport out of here if I wanted to."

"Oh no you don't Kisshu, don't be such a coward" Pai chuckled

"If you want me I'll be at your house"

"Then I will follow you there"

Kisshu teleported but not to Pai's house. He had a plan up his sleeve to his fellow comrade out of the premises.

Kisshu thought "Hai! He fell for my trick now I can get this baby out of here." Kisshu had teleported himself to the engine room.

"Kisshu show your self where are you!?" Pai heard a blasting noise in the background. "That baka tricked me, but I can teleport there before he leaves the atmosphere, now he's really made me furious. He'll pay the consequences once I get there!" When he tried to teleport it was too late, Kisshu had already passed through the atmosphere. "Shit, he got away, that means he will just be begging for me to come get him. Now if only I knew where to find another ship"

~~****~~

"I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead. How the heck can I get Miwa away from me and trying to find out who I really like? Of course it can't be Kisshu. Oh stop lying to yourself you know it is! My mind says it but my heart isn't so sure. It is sure, it's sure its him.. I don't know who's perfect for me. Yes you do! Maybe he'll come crashing down and sweep me across my feet. That's so romantic just like the movies" Ichigo sighed. "Ok now I'm getting too dramatic. Oh Kisshu if only you were here. You're so funny when it comes to your stupid puns. You know you need him."

"Kisshu I seriously need you, I miss you too much that now I'm blurting things out that I'm not supposed to. Please come back" She whispered

~~****~~

"Oi Taruto where the hell are you? Pai's gone."

"Right here Kisshu" Taruto teleported in front of Kisshu.

"It's about time. I've been looking all over for you."

"Gomen nasai, you just said hide, so I hid somewhere." Taruto responded

"If you know me so well, I think you would have known that I was gonna trick Pai. Never mind that, come on and help me drive this stupid thing"

"if you can't even do how you do expect me t…"

"Just come okay."

"okay."

"I think we're almost there."

"I can't sleep, I think it's the thought of Kisshu that's tempting me not to go to sleep." Ichigo said while getting off her bed and walking to the window to take a peak outside.

"I hope he comes back... Oiii what am I saying?" She shook her head. "I can't seriously be falling for him can I? Stop asking stupid questions to yourself and accept the truth. It's in evitable… What's that light heading to the park? I gotta go check it out"

"Masha come too Masha come too" A cute little pink furball with cat ears flew up and said with excitement.

"Okay Masha you can come too. Mew mew strawberry metamorphosis. Ichigo transformed a Mew with strawberry pink hair with a beautiful matching dress that came with a black cat tail and black cat ears. She jumped out the window and ran to the park as fast as she could.

"Oi there's smoke coming from over there, let's go check it out Masha." Ichigo jumped over the hill to see what was making all the smoke.

"It can't be. Its its a ship. A space ship! Could it be" She quickly hid behind a tree, and heard a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Alien alien!" Ichigo tried to quiet Masha. The furball was programed to inform everyone of aliens.

"Shhh Masha, we don't want hem hearing us who ever they are" Ichigo whispered. She thought, "Could it be, has Kisshu returned for me or for more mew aqua."

"Taruto are you sure we landed in the right place?" Kisshu asked.

"I think so, this looks like the park." Taruto said.

"So why don't you leave and go find that Pudding girl?" Kisshu responded

"Matte how did you know that was the first thing I wanted to... Fiiiiine."

"Then we meet tomorrow or the next day after here. Understood?"

"What do you want, no interfering with Mew Ichigo?"

"Exactly, you read my mind, you're free to go." Kisshu said.

Taruto teleported away all with a smile on his face because he will have time alone with Pudding. But he thought to himself, "If only I knew where Pudding lived."

Ichigo thought, "Then he is here for me! That makes me so happy. Oi matte what's wrong with me, I'm not really falling for that guy am I. Oh yes I am, these debates in my head. I have to stop. That's like the thousand time I ask my self. Seriously what wrong with…"

"alien alien" Masha alerted.

"Yurusai, Kisshu might hear us!" she whispered.

"What's that, can it be Masha, that little fluffy thing that Ichigo has?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo hit her forehead. "See Masha, I told you to be quiet" she whispered.

Kisshu started to fly up and look for Ichigo, he moved closer.

Ichigo panicked "Oh no, he's close, what do I do if he sees me! I have no clue!"


End file.
